


Ghost of Christmas Future

by Wargurl83



Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Advent Calendar, i made myself sad writing this, no more tags to keep from spoiling the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/pseuds/Wargurl83
Summary: Sam gets a visit from Billie.
Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Ghost of Christmas Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NotFunnyDean's 2019 SPN Advent Calendar.

Sam sat down on the bench next to the headstone. A dark-haired man knelt in front of it, forehead pressed to the stone and tears running down his face.

“Hey Cas,” he said quietly, patting the fallen angel’s shoulder.

“Hello, Sam.” Castiel sat back on his heels. “How are you feeling today?”

Sam shrugged. “Not bad, all things considering. Eileen says hi, by the way.”

Castiel nodded. Silence fell between them, and Sam shifted his gaze to the writing on the headstone.

 _Dean Winchester_  
_Jan 24, 1979 - Sept 29, 2020_  
_Beloved Brother_

Sam dashed the tears from his face angrily. Such a stupid thing to bring his brother down. Not a hunt, not anything supernatural, no.

Just good old fashioned cancer.

After their defeat of Chuck, the brothers, Castiel, and Eileen had stepped back into Bobby’s old role as lore and backup for the hunter network. They decided that it wasn’t worth it anymore to push their bodies into hunts that a younger generation could handle. About a month after their decision, Dean had finally pulled his head out of his ass and kissed Cas in the middle of the library. And a few months after that, he fell for the first time. A trip to the ER later, they found that Dean had stage 4 lung cancer that had already spread through his body. The fall was caused by a tumor in his brain.

Dean had shrugged and taken the news in stride.

“I’m going to die someday anyway,” he’d said. It had led to a genuinely fearsome fight between Castiel and Dean that had scared Sam a little, seeing them go at it.

And so, they had brought him home and kept him comfortable. Castiel used what he could of his remaining Grace to save Dean from hurting as much as possible, but they watched their brother, lover, _friend_ , waste away until one day, he just didn’t wake up.

Sam sat back on the bench and blew out a breath. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes-

-To open them again in the darkness of his own room.

He sat up and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so he slipped out of bed, taking care to not wake Eileen, and padded down to Dean’s room. He put his ear to the door and heard the low murmur of voices that signaled that Cas and Dean were up late, talking.

Sam pulled away from the door and blinked at it a few times in confusion.

“Sam.”

He twitched and jerked around, seeing Billie standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen.

“Sam, come in here, please. We need to talk.”

Sam lurched forward and stumbled into the kitchen after her. She was sans scythe and long coat today and looked sad.

“What the hell is going on?” he asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

Billie didn’t look at him directly. “Did you know that at one point in time, the Reapers were considered ghosts? Ghosts that could predict the future?”

Sam couldn’t speak, he wasn’t sure what this segway was leading to. He shook his head.

Billie nodded. “Back in Dicken’s time, he wrote a very interesting story featuring ghosts. Do you remember that story?”

Sam nodded.

“Good.” She looked up at Sam. “You should get your brother to a hospital tomorrow. The dream you had tonight, it’s real. I can’t change the future, Sam Winchester, but you can.” She made her way around the table and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Jack says hello, by the way, and that he’ll be home soon.”

And then she was gone.

Sam stumbled down the hallway toward his room and stopped outside Dean’s room again. The light was still on under the door, so he knocked.

“Hey, Dean? Hey man, I think we need to get you to a hospital, I just got a visit from Billie…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on [Tumblr](https://wargurl83.tumblr.com/).  
> Check out my other stories [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/works).  
> And you can always come talk to me on the [ProfoundBond Discord](http://discord.profoundbond.net/) if you are a Destiel lover like me!


End file.
